


Seeing Double

by Lisa_Telramor



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Denial and Acceptance, M/M, Twin Kink, bit of humor, lots of build up for a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor
Summary: Saguru can't help but notice how similar Kudo Shinichi and Kaito Kuroba look, and it's distracting him terribly
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 16
Kudos: 176





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> Was glancing back through the DCMK kinkmemes on LJ for the heck of it and this happened. from the prompt : so saguru has twin kink from quite some time, imaging kaito and shinichi (and himself too) in some not proper situations. but because he's british gentleman, he won't admit that. well, he's lucky, because objects of his imaginations are too much observant and... not only saguru has kinks, right?
> 
> Merry Christmas early? I feel a bit bad how MIA I'vev been this year, but it's not been a great last 6-7 months :/ Between an onset of new chronic pain and losing my cat last month I just haven't been as able to get into writing lately. (well, that and most things are longfic and they never end so writing a few short fic is my 'i need to finish SOMETHING' compromise with my brain)

He’s reluctant to call it a kink. A kink implies that it applies to more than one scenario, and for Saguru, he’s only ever found himself hot and bothered by certain individuals in his acquaintance. He’s tried, a few times, looking at media depicting twins, but honestly he gets nothing from it. But then Saguru generally isn’t into pornography at all, people at all, unless there is something else about them that he can appreciate beyond a pleasing aesthetic.

It’s just that since meeting Kudo Shinichi, it’s been on his mind. A lot.

The attraction to Kuroba was one thing. A thrilling battle of wits, the constant one-upping, the excitement of chasing down Kid knowing that he would be met at every turn with a challenge. He’s always found competence an attractive trait, and finding a mental equal was just another weight to the scale that tipped him toward attraction. Kuroba having a pleasing face and body were certainly other things to seal that particular crush, but he hadn’t expected to fall for Kudo.

Kudo Shinichi, elusive and mysterious detective of the East. Japan’s modern day Sherlock Holmes. The frequent comparisons in the media to Holmes honestly would have drawn his attention, but when Saguru got to Japan, Kudo was nowhere in sight. ‘On a case’ as everyone seemed to agree. Saguru had hoped to meet him when he was invited to Detective Koushein, but all that he’d found there was a child who knew Kudo and an annoying Osakan detective who apparently considered Kudo one of his best friends. (Hattori Heiji did turn out to be Kudo’s friend, but, well, Saguru supposed he couldn’t fault Kudo for befriending him. There truly weren’t many people their age who could think on the same level at a crime scene as they could. He refused to admit that he was a bit jealous that Hattori had managed to befriend Kudo first.)

Saguru had eventually met Kudo properly rather than just hearing rumors about him about a year ago.

That, Saguru knows, was his swift decline into a personal state of depravity.

What had somehow escaped Saguru’s knowledge in all the time he’d known of Kudo’s existence, was that he was almost identical to Kuroba Kaito right down to the abnormal blue of his eyes. They weren’t actually identical. Kudo had a slightly more square jaw, finer hair that allowed itself to be tamed, more reserved smiles and body language. Kuroba had a wilder smile and rounder cheeks, hair that refused to submit to a comb and was forever fidgeting with anything he could get his hands on like he’d vibrate in place if he couldn’t find an outlet for his energy. But for all those differences, they could have been brothers. Could have been identical twins with a bit of makeup and hair gel, and had brilliant minds to match.

Saguru wants to say that it’s not a _thing_ , but it kind of is. It kind of most definitely is and he’s sure that if Kudo or Kuroba ever found out that he has a crush on them both, and more specifically the concept of them both _together_ , he’d never live it down.

The only good thing is that Kudo and Kuroba, occasional Kid heist aside, have never met. So Saguru can have his guilty pleasure picturing them together without ever actually having that bleed into reality.

He’s worked so hard on keeping his interactions with them both perfectly platonic and friendly—well, sort of friendly in Kuroba’s case—so at least he has that one blessing for this entire issue.

Until he suddenly doesn’t.

o*O*o

Kaito lets Aoko drag him to meet her new friend because a) it is his duty as her best friend to give every new person a once over and make sure they weren’t some kind of creep, and b) because he still owes her so many friend points for hiding Kid for literal years. All the friend points. Of course he also goes along because she’s his best friend and he enjoys spending time with her, but her new friend is a girl, so he’s a little worried he’d end up being the odd one out.

Naturally he invites Hakuba to avoid that. Worst come to worse he figures he can alleviate boredom by poking Hakuba if Aoko and her friend turn to girl talk. (Don’t get him wrong, he’s fine having girl talk sometimes, but he prefers to leave it to Aoko since she’s not going to look at him weird for talking about makeup choices these days).

He isn’t expecting Aoko’s new friend to be Mouri Ran or for Mouri to have brought Kudo Shinichi along for the ride.

He kind of should have been paying more attention. Then he’d have realized who she was planning to meet in the first place. Ran wasn’t the most common name.

Kaito meets Kudo’s eyes as Aoko cheerfully introduces everyone and he knows that Kudo puts two and two together in a handful of seconds. There’s this split second surprise followed by that ‘aha, I know it’s you, Kid’ face he always gets when Kaito is in disguise, only he’s not in disguise right now. Such is his luck, Kaito supposes. He can’t win a gamble when he doesn’t even know it’s going to happen.

He pastes a smile on his face. “A pleasure to meet you both,” Kaito says, bring out a flower for Mouri and, because that has Kudo’s lips twitching down like the over protective person he is, a flower for Kudo too.

Kudo takes it with a look of bemusement.

“And you know Hakuba,” Kaito says, turning to his other biggest arrest threat, “since you’re both people who chase Kid.”

Only Hakuba has a very strange expression on his face and is staring at the flower Kaito gave Kudo a bit too intensely.

“It’s good to see you,” Kudo says, and Hakuba pulls himself out of…whatever is going on in his head.

“It’s been a while, Kudo-san.”

“Wow,” Mouri says looking between Kaito and Kudo, “they really do look like each other. When Aoko-chan said her friend was your doppelganger I thought she was exaggerating.”

“See!” Aoko says. “That’s why I was so surprised by that photo!”

Kaito decides, what the hell, and plays into it, walking up to Kudo and makes a show of sizing him up. “I dunno, I think I’m the better looking clone here.”

“Excuse me?” Kudo says.

Kaito grins and leans close to poke the furrow in between Kudo’s eyebrows. “Y’see? You look too serious. A dashing smile would make you look better.”

“If by dashing, you mean manic, then yes, you fit the bill,” Kudo says, pushing Kaito’s hand away.

Hakuba makes an odd coughing sound and they both glance his direction. He’s looking away, face a bit pink. Weird. And a bit suspicious.

Kudo takes a step away from Kaito and Hakuba’s shoulders relax minutely. Hmm. Kaito glances at Kudo, but he’s already directing his attention back toward the girls. So Kaito drops back a step to walk shoulder to shoulder with Hakuba instead as Mouri and Aoko start exchanging stories about their university classes and probably stuff about their best friends being dumb boys or something; Kaito’s paraphrasing, and they do have a lot in common on that end he guesses. Again, he’s not going to take offense. Aoko has earned any irritation she has toward him, and at the end of the day he knows for sure that she loves him a lot more than she hates him or he’d have been arrested ages ago. Kudo looks content to listen as a third wheel to that conversation. Kaito’s already starting to get bored.

“So,” Kaito says conversationally to Hakuba. “You know Kudo very well?”

Hakuba glances at him sidelong. “About as well as you do by this point I imagine.”

“Harsh. I’ll have you know today’s the first we’ve met.”

Hakuba raises an eyebrow.

“…You’re never getting that verbal confession.”

“A man can hope. Besides, considering Kudo’s penchant for finding you at the heists we’ve both attended, I’m sure he already knows.”

“And Mouri-chan doesn’t,” Kaito says keeping his voice light so the girls won’t look over. “Buuuut, I guess I do know Kudo decently by this point huh? He’s a worse critic than you are. But he’s got better flair and showmanship.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You,” Kaito says with mock solemnity, “can be a stick in the mud.” Kaito jerks a thumb in his direction. “He’s serious but also an adrenaline junky.”

“Is he now.” There’s something speculative about how Hakuba glances at Kudo’s back.

Kaito smiles slowly. “Something we have in common. You know, besides our face.” He pretends to be pensive. “I could totally pretend to be him.”

“I believe I’ve read accounts where you have. Along with all those times wearing my face.”

Kaito shrugs. “I mean if you can get away with not using a mask…”

“Kudo’s going to start having more invasive pat downs at heists if you keep wearing his face.”

Kaito grins. “Hmm, are you going to be the one to search him?”

Hakuba sputters, going red and Kaito cackles as Hakuba swats at the back of his head. It’s an easy dodge.

“I don’t even want to know,” Aoko says as Kaito dodges around her. He catches Hakuba flicking a nervous glance at Kudo before scowling over at Kaito. “Kaito quit being a nuisance.”

“But that’s what I do best,” Kaito says fluttering his lashes at her.

Aoko rolls her eyes indulgently and Mouri giggles. Kudo watches like the detective he is, probably slotting away different behavioral cues and comparing them to Kid’s. Kudo’s _such_ a critic.

Kaito drops back to walk next to him instead, still grinning, feeling Hakuba’s eyes on him more intense than even his usual intensity. Yeah, something is definitely up there, and it totally involves Kudo. Maybe a crush on Kudo considering how red he turned. Usually he’d just brush that sort of comment off as Kaito being inappropriate.

Kaito amuses himself the rest of the way to the shopping mall by flitting between people and baiting the detectives for all he’s worth. There’s just something that gets his heart pounding about seeing two logic and law-driven people get more and more emotional.

He gets Kudo to blush once too and it’s a nice little victory.

Hakuba’s not meeting Kaito’s eye by the time they start shopping. So maybe what’s going on involves Kaito too.

Well. He has at least an hour to figure that out for sure. Kaito smiles to himself. If he saw the smile currently on his face, he’d know that it was very closes to Kid’s at his most enthusiastic.

o*O*o

Shinichi has the uncomfortable feeling of being watched. Considering he’s currently at home in his parents’ library, it’s more than a little disconcerting. Shinichi casually reaches for the improved stun-watch Agasa made for him since he’s returned to himself. It’s not paranoia when you’re an internationally famous detective that took down a crime syndicate before you turned twenty. The prickle between his shoulder blades reaches a higher level for a moment before there’s a soft laugh from the upper corner window space.

“Relax, Kudo, it’s just me.” Kid drops smoothly to the floor like he hadn’t been two floors above the ground. Or should Shinichi say Kuroba, because Kid isn’t dressed as Kid at the moment.

Shinichi lets go of the watch. “What are you doing here?” He doesn’t ask how Kuroba got in; he likely wouldn’t get a straight answer anyway.

“I wanted to talk,” Kuroba says. “One on one since we’ve finally met face to face properly.”

Shinichi rolls his eyes. “I’m surprised you weren’t worried I’d blow your cover. Considering you were there with Hakuba and the daughter of the head of Kid’s capture division.”

“Oh that wouldn’t have been a problem. They’re both in the know.” Kuroba grins. “Seeing you come clean was actually really motivating. Consider me grateful for prompting me to take the plunge and show a bit of trust.”

“Is this you showing trust as well?”

“Maybe.” Kuroba sits next to Shinichi with a grin that is all Kid. “Maybe you already had it.”

“I still try to catch you at heists,” Shinichi points out, setting his book aside.

“So does Hakuba. He’s still a friend.” Kuroba’s nose wrinkles slightly, like he never thought he’d be so on the nose about it. “Actually it’s Hakuba I’m here to talk about.”

“Hakuba.”

Kuroba leans casually into Shinichi’s personal space in a deliberate sprawl along the couch. “A-yup.”

Shinichi could move. It’s not like there isn’t more couch to escape to, or even to a different seat, but it’s Kid, and honestly he’s pretty used to him being both dramatic and lacking any sense of personal anything. He’s been picked up and carried by Kid so many times as Conan and tackled at least a couple times by Kid as Shinichi, not to mention the whole shopping trip recently, so he’s pretty much removed Kid’s proximity as a discomfort by this point. Also, he’s warm and Shinichi’s a little chilly so he’s not going to complain. 

“What about Hakuba?” Shinichi asks finally as Kuroba keeps smiling.

“Did you notice how odd he was acting?”

“During the shopping trip?”

“Unless there’s another time you’ve seen him since then, yes, the shopping trip.”

Had Hakuba been acting strange? Shinichi hums. He’d kept looking between Kuroba and Shinichi, which was a bit strange since he had to have known how similar they looked by this point. He’d known both of them for ages. Then there was the way he kept getting flustered… Although maybe that could be explained away by Kuroba’s blunt teasing. “Well, he was more relaxed and emotive than usual.”

“And?”

“And he was a bit fixated on our similarities, I think. I can’t see any other explanation for why he kept looking between the two of us like that.”

“Good, you did notice it then. I already double checked with Aoko, but I was kind of wondering what you thought about it.” Kuroba’s eyes gleam expectantly and Shinichi has no idea what Kuroba wants from him in this exercise.

“The similarities make him uncomfortable?” Shinichi hazards. Hakuba hadn’t been able to look at them directly when they were side by side for very long. Honestly in the same position, Shinichi would have been categorizing all the minute differences and finding it all more interesting than the similarities, but he isn’t Hakuba. Who knew what was going on there.

Kuroba gives him a disappointed look. “You really missed it?”

“Missed what?” Shinichi huffs. “If you mean his crush on you, that’s blatantly obvious. He was blushing every time you even got close to an innuendo and got nervous whenever you were too close to him. Although I’d think he would be better at hiding it if he’s known you so long.”

“How are you this observant and also not at all,” Kuroba sighs.

“Oi.”

Kuroba waves his indignation away. “One, Hakuba’s usually great at hiding what he’s feeling. He’s got his ‘I am a gentleman, but also brilliant and I know it’ front going on most of the time. I’m sure you’ve seen it. I mean, he acts his age with me, don’t get me wrong, we bicker a lot when it’s just the two of us and Aoko. So anomaly number one is that he wasn’t even pretending to put up his usual front.”

“And the other anomalies? I’m sure you know him better than I do if you went to school with him.”

Kuroba smirks, and it’s actually a pretty similar expression to Hakuba’s when he’s found a game-changing clue. Shinichi wonders if it’s something he’s acquired from spending so long around Hakuba. Kuroba holds up two fingers. “Anomaly number two: very little eye contact. Hakuba’s usually pretty good about not being in your face about Western ways, but he’s always been really direct about eye contact with people he has a sense of rivalry with. Me, for example. And possibly you?”

“Not too much?” Shinichi hasn’t really given it much thought.

“Either way, real trouble looking me in the eye that day. Either a guilty conscience or an embarrassed one is my bet.” Kuroba holds up a third finger. “Three, he was more put together when interacting with us individually, but much less so when we were side by side. Meaning the change in behavior is because we were both there.”

“You don’t think part of it has to do with you being Kid, do you?”

“Honestly? Not at all, which is a first. Usually everything goes back to Kid.”

“But he has to have seen us side by side at least once at heists.”

“But,” Kuroba points out, “heists are a totally different mindset and scenario, and I’m usually not wearing my own face.”

“Kuroba,” Shinichi says, nudging him in the ribs. “Just get to the point.”

“My _point_ , dear detective,” Kuroba says with obnoxious emphasis, “is that seeing us together like that got a flustered reaction. Which, as you so helpfully pointed out, is a sign of _interest_.”

Shinichi raises an eyebrow.

Kuroba rolls his eyes. “Hakuba’s got a twin kink for us, Kudo.”

He chokes. “He _what?!_ ”

Kuroba smiles like he won a prize, laughing at Shinichi’s expense. “Twin kink. You noticed his interest in me, but you totally failed to notice he did the exact same things when it came to you. He’s into both of us.”

“What?”

“Seriously.”

Shinichi smacks him on the shoulder. “Shut up, I’m not used to men being attracted to me.”

Kuroba blinks slowly. “Are you kidding me, because I can think of three men off the top of my head, myself included, who’ve found you hot.”

 _“What?!_ ” Shinichi flails. Kuroba does absolutely nothing to stop him from falling off the couch, grinning at his mortification.

“All those times I’ve flirted,” Kid—because he’s definitely wearing Kid’s grin right now—says, “and you’ve never noticed.”

“That was banter!”

“Banter with flirtatious intent is still flirting.” Kid leans down. “Hint. I’m flirting right now.”

Shinichi pushes him away, face on fire.

“Aww, is that a rejection then?”

“I! You!” He’s beyond sentences at the moment.

“Pity. Cuz I was going to suggest we team up and blow Hakuba’s mind.” Kuroba settles back on the couch like he hasn’t just caused Shinichi’s brain to do a record scratch. “I think that would be the thing to finally break him. I would love to see that expression.”

There’s Kid’s ridiculous, childish, vindictive glee in the giggle that comes from Kuroba’s throat. A giggle and a grin thrown Shinichi’s way inviting him to join in with it all. To joke. To… to what, flirt back?

“Do you even like Hakuba like that?” Shinichi asks, baffled. “Or me?”

“Kudo,” Kuroba says, slouching. “Kudo. I’m friends with both of you. I’m attracted to both of you. I’d be up with having fun with both of you. Now anything more than that would depend on how any of you feel.” He winks. “But trust me, interest isn’t a problem.”

Shinichi’s blush was starting to die but it flares up again under the intensity of that sincerity. Shinichi fumbles for words. “I don’t. I’ve mostly only liked Ran that way.”

“Mm, I kind of figured. You don’t react much to other people.”

It’s not a failing, Shinichi tells himself. He just. He’s not attracted to many people. He has to like them personally or they’re just another pretty face among a crowd of others, just a body like any other, and no more interesting for it. Ran was different because she was _Ran,_ his best friend and confidante for years before anything like hormones happened. But even if he does still like her that way, it hadn’t worked out. Trust is hard to rebuild after it’s broken and he’s glad enough to have her friendship remain as strong as ever even if the romance has mostly died.

Ran’s a woman, and he’s always thought of her if he lets his mind go down routes of physical intimacies. And Kuroba is a man. A man that Shinichi knows pretty well, despite most of the time knowing him being knowledge entirely about his alter ego. Kid is a man who is playful and spiteful and creative as hell. He thinks around things instead of in patterns and loves to surprise people—in all ways. He’s, at his core, a good and caring person with a strong moral compass, criminal activities aside, and Shinichi’s come to respect him even if they can’t always agree on things. He’s someone Shinichi can trust with his life—has trusted with his life—and knowing Kuroba now, seeing the playful and cheerful side of him that gave off wonder and joy instead of Kid’s mystique, he can’t help liking him more.

They’re friends by this point. Even Shinichi can admit that.

More than that…? “You look too much like me,” Shinichi mumbles, red-faced.

“Not interested in your own face?” Kuroba jokes. “Hmm, now I feel narcissistic saying I’m into you.”

“You are a narcissist.”

“Ow,” Kuroba says, reeling back dramatically. “So cruel.”

“But.” Shinichi bites his lip, taking in the long, lean line of Kid’s body stretched along the couch. A gymnast’s body. He’s always liked athletic builds aesthetically. It’s… not actually a turn off to consider the male form the same way. He’s just never had reason to think to do so before Kuroba pointing it out. “But your face isn’t what makes you you.”

Kuroba blinks before a fond, genuine smile unfolds across his face. “Are you saying you like me for my brain, detective?”

Shinichi flushes harder. “What do you think?”

“I think you’re cute,” Kuroba says like it’s no trouble at all to put his feelings out there. He props himself up and leans over. “Can I kiss you?”

“I’m not running away, am I?” Shinichi shoots back and Kuroba grins, keeps grinning right into pressing their lips together.

It’s just lips, no different than any other pair, but they’re Kid’s lips and they steal his breath just as much as kissing Ran had.

Shinichi licks his lips as Kuroba pulls away, like he can chase the taste of him.

“Hmm,” Kuroba says. “Yeah, that’s pretty nice.”

It’s more than just pretty nice, but like hell is Shinichi going to stroke his ego.

Kuroba dips in again. And again. Shinichi loses count of how many kisses they exchange or how they end up on the library floor, curled into each other and short of breath, heat caught between them. He just knows that at some point Kuroba laughs, eyes sparkling with lust and happiness and says, “This wasn’t even what I came here for.”

“And what was?” Shinichi says, mind ages away from their earlier conversation.

“Hakuba,” Kuroba says, kissing Shinichi’s jaw.

“Oh.” Right. Hakuba. His mind almost gets lost again in the pleasant feeling of Kuroba’s teeth nibbling beneath his ear. “Twin kink?” he says, dragging up the last thing he remembers from that line of thought.

“Twin kink,” Kuroba confirms. “What sort of expression do you think he’d make if he saw us now?”

It’s weird to think of another person while being intimate with someone, but the idea seems to turn on Kuroba, which really shouldn’t be surprising. Of course Kid would have an exhibitionist streak. Shinichi humors him though. Hakuba, watching from the couch. Hands clenched in his lap, not touching because they haven’t said he can yet, just hungry hazel eyes devouring the picture of them tangled together in front of him…

Shinichi shivers. It’s not a bad mental image at all.

Kuroba nips a little harder, drawing his attention back to him. “It would be fun,” he says, “wouldn’t it?”

“You just want a threesome,” Shinichi accuses breathlessly.

Kuroba laughs. “I mean, sure? But c’mon, detective, it’s a rush having both your attention at a heist. I can only imagine how it’d be in bed.”

Mmng. Ok, Kuroba wins whatever it is he’s trying to do here. Shinichi’s considering it. He’s considering it very seriously. From the slowly growing grin on Kuroba’s face, he definitely knows he’s won Shinichi over.

“You have to get Hakuba to agree.”

“Kudo, we both show up dressed as each other and Hakuba will throw himself at us.”

“I’m not role playing you.”

“Eh, you couldn’t act me well enough anyway.”

That’s a challenge and he scowls at Kuroba for it because Kuroba knows exactly what he’s doing, damn it. He just grins and grins unrepentantly. “I hate you,” Shinichi grumbles.

“You really don’t,” Kuroba says. He pulls him in for another kiss that Shinichi pretends to be annoyed about. Kuroba whispers in Shinichi’s ear. “If we’re going to seduce a man, we’d better get a bit of practice.”

Shinichi groans.

He doesn’t get back to reading his book that night.

o*O*o

It’s been a long day between university classes in the morning and working on an ongoing case in the afternoon and evening. Saguru had barely managed to fit in dinner between running around interviewing witnesses and he’s rather looking forward to a hot bath and some pleasure reading before bed.

He steps into his room, shedding his suit-jacket out of habit before he’s even fully in the room, only to turn and find two people lounging on his bed.

Saguru freezes.

It’s Kuroba and Kudo—or Kid and Kudo?—sitting comfortably with their backs propped against his headboard, watching him with identical smiles on their faces. Like he’s about to trip one of Kuroba’s pranks or Kudo is going to put forward the vital piece of evidence to pull a whole case together. At first glance, he can’t tell for sure who is who, though considering that one of them is wearing Kid’s white suit it should be obvious. But a second longer stare has him sure that it’s actually _Kudo_ wearing the suit. Saguru swallows, his suit jacket slipping through his fingers.

“I expect breaking and entering from Kid, but I’m surprised you went along,” he says, keeping his voice level through strength of will alone.

Confirming his guess, the man in Kid’s suit shrugs. “He’s really convincing when he wants to be.”

Kuroba snickers, his hair tamed into Kudo’s smoother hair style and looking terribly comfortable in one of Kudo’s sweaters. “Like you don’t have a rebellious streak. You’re totally morally gray when you want to be.”

“Generally not for selfish reasons.”

“Well this is entirely selfish.”

Kudo snorts. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

“What’s going on?” Saguru asks hoarsely.

Kuroba and Kudo look at him at the same time. “We had a thought,” Kuroba says.

“And we decided to test it out,” Kudo continues.

“For example…” Kuroba leans even closer to Kudo than he was before. “How many of your fantasies is this hitting?”

Saguru flushes then pales. “You, that is I. Kuroba.”

“Relax, if we were going to be weirded out by it, we wouldn’t be here dressed like this,” Kudo says. He’s not trying to tease Saguru at all, just letting Kuroba do whatever he wants. Kuroba is definitely teasing, a smirk on the edge of his lips as he places a kiss underneath Kudo’s eye, just below the monocle. Kudo does tilt his head so Kuroba can access more skin though. It’s terribly distracting.

“We put together the clues,” Kuroba says, eyes half-lidded. “Twin kink isn’t one I’d have thought you had, Hakuba.”

“I don’t!” Saguru sputters. Both Kudo and Kuroba give him identical disbelieving looks and it doesn’t help his attraction at all. “It’s not like that. It’s just.” He doesn’t even know why their mirrored images make him feel so flustered, just that they do, and it’s only because they’re _them_ that he’s attracted at all. “I’m not attracted to anyone that looks the same other than the two of you.” His face burns. “I.” He feels horribly vulnerable. “I find you both attractive on your own in the first place. For different reasons.”

Both of their eyes soften. “Aww,” Kuroba says. “You _like_ us.”

“I thought that was a given,” Saguru murmurs.

“We like you too,” Kuroba says, all but draped along Kudo by now. “You don’t think I’d arrange this kind of show for just anyone do you?”

“That depends, is this an invitation or is this just…confirmation and potentially something to hold over me for the rest of our friendship?” Saguru asks, only half joking. He doesn’t think Kuroba would be that cruel, but he occasionally has a sadistic streak in his humor and Saguru can’t let himself be any more vulnerable than he already is until he’s sure that this isn’t another joke.

Kuroba and Kudo exchange a glance. “We’re serious,” Kudo says, speaking because he probably knows that Saguru will trust his word a bit more than Kuroba’s. He holds out a hand and Kuroba mirrors it. “Join us?”

“Oh.” Saguru shivers. This doesn’t feel quite real.

His feet carry him to the bed like his body isn’t under his own power and he reaches back. Two hands clasp his and pull him in, two lithe bodies bracketing his. Saguru stares at them with disbelief and wonder before Kuroba takes the initiative to lean in to kiss him. He smells a bit like hair product and Kudo’s aftershave. He kisses like an invitation, light and teasing and lingering like he’s daring Saguru to kiss back, to chase and take more than light presses of skin together. If it’s an invitation, Saguru takes it, letting himself drown in the feeling of Kuroba’s lips after years of trying not to think about them or the muscles Kuroba hides under doubled shirt layers.

It’s better than he imagined it being.

Then Kudo is there, tugging him around with a palm on his cheek. He smells like Kuroba’s cologne and if Kuroba’s teasing, Kudo is sincere, straightforward. He doesn’t hesitate to kiss Saguru deeply with a startling intensity Saguru hadn’t expected. He should have expected it. When Kudo thinks something is worth doing, he doesn’t hesitate to follow through. Saguru’s eyes flutter shut with the kiss and Kuroba at his back, Kuroba’s hand in his hair, Kudo’s at his hip. He’s not sure where his own hands are just that he’s holding on for dear life because he hasn’t been this aroused in his entire life. It’s overwhelming.

“Is that convincing enough that we mean it?” Kudo says against his lips.

Saguru whimpers, beyond words.

Kudo huffs a soft laugh against his mouth and kisses him again. Kuroba kisses the back of his neck. One of them has a hand inching up under his shirt. It’s probably Kuroba because he hadn’t even noticed him untuck it. He shivers at rough fingertips against sensitive skin. Definitely Kuroba. Kuroba pressed against his back, his leg slipped between Saguru’s own. Kudo pressed against his front, hand on his face to control the angle of their kisses. Saguru has one hand on his chest it turns out. He isn’t as muscular as Kuroba there, but Kudo’s _thighs_.

Saguru groans.

“Did we break him?” Shinichi asks as Saguru has to press his forehead against his shoulder before he loses himself completely.

“Hmm, maybe a little bit.” Kuroba pulls his hand from under Saguru’s shirt to rub at his side a bit less intimately. “You okay, Hakuba?”

“Mm.”

“No words?”

“Words are hard,” Saguru says. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Kuroba laughs. “You don’t have to. This is really just about doing what feels good.”

Kudo brushes Saguru’s bangs back from his face and it’s too gentle and platonic for the situation. “If this is too much too fast, we don’t actually have to do more than this. Kaito just wanted to surprise you and see how you would react tonight, but this isn’t a one-time offer.”

“Oh. That’s…” He hadn’t expected that.

Kuroba tugs on his hair lightly and Saguru looks at him. “What part of ‘we like you’ didn’t make it clear that this wasn’t just a fling?”

Saguru huffs. “Pardon me if my brain isn’t up to my usual standards. I wasn’t expecting either of you to be interested at all, let alone together. I… have spent a long time trying not to think about this sort of situation because it didn’t seem possible.”

“Because we didn’t formally know each other?” Kudo asks.

“Because you both have shown preferences for women,” Saguru points out. “And I wasn’t sure how you’d react to Kuroba.”

“My relationship with him’s not too different than it is with you,” Kuroba says. “Only less antagonistic and more random showing up with his face because I can.”

“How isn’t that antagonism?” Kudo asks, exasperated.

“I’m not pranking you,” Kuroba points out. “And you proved you had gray morals way before Hakuba did, with a flare of showmanship that made you a bit less of a critic.”

Kudo snorts. They’re relaxed around each other, like they’ve been interacting for years, and Saguru wonders how much Kudo has interacted with Kid outside of what is publicly known. He’s clearly closer to Kuroba than Saguru first thought. “He’s kind of a brat and annoying but he’s not too bad when it comes down to it,” Kudo says.

“Wow, high praise,” Kuroba says, deadpan. He curls around Saguru’s back, warm and comfortable.

It’s nice. Being here between them is nice and for all that it’s arousing, it’s soothing too. It’s been a long time since he’s been held so intimately and it’s even better with two pairs of arms. It would be hard to disentangle himself if he needed to, but he doesn’t want to.

“Why is Kudo wearing Kid’s suit anyway?” Saguru asks after a moment.

“I hoped you’d need a moment to figure who was who,” Kuroba admits. “I would have had him pretend to be me, but he’s kinda bad at acting.”

“I’m not that bad.”

“Prove it,” Kuroba says.

Kudo reaches past Saguru to catch Kuroba’s chin. He tilts his head and grins like Kid. “Who can’t act, Detective?” he says with a purr in his voice. It’s actually a pretty good impression of Kid being flirtatious.

Kuroba chuckles at Saguru’s back. “Nice try, Kid,” he says with that slight shift in voice to match Kudo’s voice perfectly, because of course Kuroba can pull it off perfectly. “I’m not that easy.”

Kudo snorts. “Aren’t you though?” he says, breaking character.

“You or me?” Kuroba asks.

Kudo shrugs. “You? You’re the one that proposed all of this.”

“You said yes.”

“I can count on one hand the people I’d say yes to.”

“Same,” Kuroba says.

“How about none of us are easy,” Saguru cuts in, “we just have specific taste and are willing to pursue it if the person we like is receptive?”

“Fair enough.” Kuroba snuggles close and Kudo rests his chin on Saguru’s head. It’s all terribly cozy and domestic. It’s a complete turnaround for a short while ago, but Saguru finds he’s kind of glad that they’re not diving into sex all at once. He likes this better even if Kuroba and Kudo did show up looking like one of his deepest fantasies come to life.

“Can you both stay the night?” Saguru asks, not wanting to move at all.

“That was kind of the plan,” Kuroba says against his neck.

“If it’s not assuming too much,” Kudo adds.

Saguru grips Kid’s white coat and Kuroba’s hand where it rests on his hip. “No, I’d like you to stay.”

“Then we’ll stay,” Kudo says.

“And maybe have some fun in the morning,” Kuroba adds with a teasing lilt to his voice.

Kudo smacks Kuroba lightly, on wherever he can reach. From Kuroba’s hitch of breath, it was probably his ass. “Nothing he’s not comfortable with.”

“I’ll consider it in the morning,” Saguru says, heart beating a bit too fast all over again. He certainly wouldn’t mind things going that route. Tonight is just… a little much after such a long day and the shock of finding them here at all.

“Good enough,” Kuroba says. He reaches over Saguru to tug at one of Kudo’s pockets, pulling out Kid’s iconic card gun. He shoots without looking and the lights go dark. “Go to sleep, Hakuba. We’re not going anywhere.”

Saguru squeezes his hand and closes his eyes. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Kudo says, kissing his head and Kuroba’s lips on the back of his neck. He should feel trapped, but instead he feels cradled, held with affection, and safe. Saguru drifts to sleep with a smile on his face.

o*O*o

Saguru wakes to a blue-eyed face watching him with a lazy smile and the feeling of hands rubbing gently along his back and sides. …Too many hands for the person in front of him, and his memory of the night before snaps back to the forefront of his mind as he recognizes Kuroba.

“Morning,” Kuroba says.

“…Good morning.” If Kuroba is in front of him, it must be Kudo behind him, hand tracing a lazy pattern against Saguru’s thigh.

Kuroba kisses him, and he doesn’t even mind the stale morning breath.

“It’s definitely good,” Kudo says against the back of his neck. There’s the tickly of fine hair as Kudo kisses the knob of his spine at the base of his neck.

Saguru is very awake and very aroused. Kuroba can tell because he chuckles and presses his whole front to Saguru’s, matching hardness brushing against each other’s hips. Kuroba’s a bit further along than Saguru, but then he has been awake for an unknown amount of time longer.

“Have any opinion about that morning sex?” Kuroba asks against his lips.

“Please,” Saguru says and feels Kuroba’s smile turn into a predatory grin. Kudo presses close against his back and he’s as interested as Kuroba in the proceedings. Saguru doesn’t resist as hands tug at his clothing, undoing buttons and working their way along bare skin. Touch is followed by lips and tongue and teeth. It’s easy to get lost in, to surrender completely to this. In some of his fantasies, he’s the one who calls the shots but Saguru can’t say he hasn’t thought of it this way too. Thought of letting two strong willed people slowly pick him apart until he can’t string two thoughts together and can only attempt to press as much of the experience as possible into his memory.

By the time he’s lost his clothing and Kudo and Kuroba have removed most of theirs, Saguru’s a mess. There has never been someone he’s wanted as much as he wants the both of them, and they are well aware of the power they hold over him with their matching faces alone.

Kudo and Kuroba lay between his legs, looking up at him like he’s something between prey and prize and he can’t even contest that since he feels like it. He wants them to devour him. He wants them to treat him like something precious and touch them the same way. Unable to gather the brain power to do anything other than watch and hold on to the bed beneath him, he can’t look away as Kudo and Kuroba go down on him as one, like they’ve practiced this though he knows they haven’t.

Two mouths on his cock, almost kissing around it, and blue eyes looking up, teasing, taunting. He shudders and moans and is desperately relieved that his father isn’t in the house at the moment or this could be very embarrassing very fast.

They work their way up to the tip, then Kudo works back down, Kuroba fitting his lips around the head and sinking down with agonizingly perfect suction.

“God.” Saguru wants to tip his head back and just revel in the feeling, but at the same time, he might just die if he looks away.

“Not quite,” Kudo quips, “but if you keep stroking his ego he’ll think he is.”

Saguru laughs, startled but not at all displeased as Kudo grins back and Kuroba smacks ineffectually at Kudo’s shoulder with the hand not holding Saguru’s erection steady.

Yes, they’re both absurdly sexy at the moment, but they’re still themselves and Saguru feels terrily fond of them in that moment, breathless with the emotion as well as with the way Kuroba seems determined to get him to climax as quickly as possible.

“Ah. I’m going to—if you keep doing that with your to—oh, fuck.” Kuroba continues mercilessly and Kudo just grins and moves up Saguru’s body to occupy his mouth with sloppy, devouring kisses.

Saguru surrenders. They have him exactly where they want him and he’s just going to die happy there. He grounds one hand on Kudo’s back and the other on Kuroba’s shoulder—not head, he doesn’t want to control this, he’s trying so hard to not move and if he grabs his head, that will go out the window—and moans into Kudo’s mouth.

It takes three more bobs of Kuroba’s head and the brush of his cock against the back of Kuroba’s throat for him to come, body wrenching with the force of it as both men hold him down and he can do nothing but gasp and groan as Kuroba works him into oversensitivity.

Saguru pushes at his shoulder frantically. “Enough, please, for all that is holy!”

Kuroba snickers, nose pressed to Saguru’s thigh. “Everything you dreamed about?”

“Fuck,” Saguru says eloquently.

“Next time,” Kudo promises.

Saguru groans. “You’re trying to kill me aren’t you?”

“Nah, if we were trying to kill you we’d fuck each other while you watch, _then_ tease you mercilessly,” Kuroba says, propping his arms on Saguru’s stomach. He’s still hard, they both are, and Saguru should do something about that. Just as soon as his body starts responding to his brain again.

“God,” he repeats.

“We broke him again,” Kudo says.

“Is that you saying you don’t want to exchange hand jobs?” Kuroba asks.

“Hell no, get over here.”

Saguru watches them shift just far enough away to no longer be on top of him and reach out to touch each other like they already know each other’s bodies intimately. Well, considering how smoothly this all went down, there’s a high likelihood they _do_ know each other intimately though when this first happened is something he hasn’t the foggiest about.

There’s something perverse in enjoying the picture they make, mirror images, all flushed and panting and needy kisses pressed back and forth between bodies. If Saguru hadn’t just come, he’d probably come again just watching the way Kuroba matches Kudo’s pace as they jerk each other off, fast and needy.

It isn’t a perfect mirror though, and Kudo tips over the edge first, curling into Kuroba’s body as cum spurts over Kuroba’s knuckles. He doesn’t lose grip in Kuroba though and it’s only a few jerks more of Kuroba’s hips before he’s spilling too, silent compared to Kudo’s low moan.

God, now Saguru knows what they both look like when they come. He’s never going to be able to erase this from his mind, nor would he ever want to.

Kuroba flops back, boneless, like a particularly happy cat. “Mm, that was fun.”

Kudo wrinkles his nose at the mess and goes to grab tissues from Saguru’s side table.

“You back to the land of the living yet?” Kuroba asks Saguru, lifting his head just enough to crane his neck in Saguru’s direction.

“Mmn.” Saguru blinks heavily and accepts the tissue Kudo offers to clean any mess on himself that Kuroba didn’t manage to swallow. “More or less.”

Kuroba laughs, content. “That was great and we should all totally do this again sometime.”

“Sometime,” Kudo allows, “but only if it’s not going to interfere with work. I can’t drop everything all the time just because you want me to.”

“Would I do that?” Kuroba asks.

Kudo and Saguru exchange a long suffering look of people who have had Kuroba insert himself at Kuroba’s capricious whims into their lives on the regular. “Yes,” they say together.

Kuroba sticks his tongue out at then both. “Rude. I definitely check before I interrupt people.”

“Stalker,” Kudo says, but it’s fond, and Kuroba preens a little almost like he takes it as a compliment. It has to be the shared history of Kid’s madness at work there.

“I need a shower,” Saguru says after a long pause. It’s a comfortable pause, but one of them has to move first.

“Is your shower large enough to share?” Kudo asks, only half joking.

“Yes,” Kuroba answers for him.

“Only if we’re actually getting clean though. Regrettably, I have things I need to do today.” Saguru kind of wishes they could just stay like this longer though. Kuroba’s hair tickles against his ankle and Kudo’s hip is warm against his knee and he’d be entirely content to curl up with them and sleep for another hour, but he already slept in.

Kuroba’s the one to actually move first, stretching like the way human bodies are meant to fit together is optional. “C’mon,” he says holding hands to Kudo and Saguru. “Shower time.”

Saguru takes his hand. Kuroba gives him a bright grin.

“So, I’m taking you guys on a date sometime soon.” Kuroba squeezes their hands.

“Are you now?” Kudo asks with fond amusement.

“Yup. You saw me naked, so dates are happening.”

“How backwards. And ‘dates’ plural?”

“There’s two of you, so I should get at least two dates.”

Kudo snorts. Saguru feels something warm settle in his chest.

He can’t remember why he was so scared to consider this when it’s all he could ever hope for.

“So long as none of those dates are heists, you have a deal,” Saguru says.

“How about a scavenger hunt?”

“Acceptable.”

Saguru lets Kuroba drag him to the shower, hand in hand, and stops thinking about what a risk it could be and lets himself hope for what this could become.

**Author's Note:**

> Hakuba: I like attractive men who can mentally stimulate and challenge me.  
> Kaito: If you’re a friend and fall into range of what I find attractive, I’d be down to mess around at least once. Gotta romance me if you want more than that ;) Bonus points if you don’t put up with my bullshit ;) ;)  
> Shinichi: Look, I have a very narrow list of what makes a person attractive and you’re either on it or you’re not, and if you’re on it, we’re already friends. Also, you’re probably physically fit. (Holy shit, I’m attracted to Heiji too I didn’t even realize--)


End file.
